


Pearl's confession

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Steven is an adult, mentions of the other Crystal Gems, set four years in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: When Steven and Pearl are alone in the beach house, Steven asks her about something he's noticed her doing. Pearl confesses why she's been doing it.





	Pearl's confession

>Steven's eighteenth birthday had passed three months ago. He now stood a head taller than Garnet, his body had broadened out and developed some muscle, deceptively small considering the strength he had, but still noticeable.   
>Ever since his birthday had passed, he had caught Pearl staring at him, a longing in her eyes. Steven decided enough was enough. He needed to figure out what was wrong.   
>The beach house was vacant that day, Garnet off on a romantic trip for Ruby and Sapphire, Amethyst was hanging out with Vidalea and Greg. Peridot had since moved into a laboratory she had built under the city. Lapis spent most of her days flying over the ocean, and the healed gems spent their days enjoying life on Earth, spread out between all the countries.  
>The only ones there were Pearl and Steven. Pearl was busy sweeping. Steven cleared his throat, and asked in an innocent voice "Pearl, why do you keep staring at me? You've been doing it since my birthday."  
>Pearl dropped the broom and started to stutter. "You, you noticed that? Well Steven, you see, the thing is, I just, oh, how do I say this?"  
>"Pearl, it's okay! Is it because I'm growing up? I promise, no matter how big I get, I'll always need you guys!"  
>Pearl's cheeks flushed blue as she whispered out "It is because you're growing up, but it's not only that. Steven, you've grown into a handsome young man. I'm so proud of you, you've come so far! But, I've found myself drawn to you in a, well, I, uh. Steven, I think I'm attracted to you."  
>"Oh. Oh Pearl, is that why-"  
>"I'm sorry Steven! You're just, you're so kind, so gentle, so caring! You're always so nice to everyone you meet, and you, you brought back all of the old Crystal Gems. I've always loved your cheerful spirit. Oh, what am I saying. Steven, let's forget about this, I promise I'll-"  
>Pearl's nervous rambling was cut off as Steven wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her into a kiss, Pearl's eyes widening.   
>As their lips parted, Pearl stared for a moment before whispering "Steven, did you just kiss me?"  
>"I sure did Pearl! Why didn't you tell me you liked me sooner? Pearl, you're amazing, you're always striving to be better, you've always taken care of and protected me. I've loved you as family for a long time, but last year, I found myself drawn to you Pearl. I thought you'd never feel the same way about me."  
>"Oh Steven!" Pearl flung her arms around Steven in joy.   
>Steven picked Pearl up in his arms, kissing her once more, their tongues mingling together as they reveled in their passion.  
>"So, what do we do now?" Steven asked as their lips parted a second time. "We are a new couple, should we take this slow?"  
>"I would like that Steven. How about a walk on the beach? The sun should be setting soon."  
>"Sounds perfect."  
>The two joined hands as they walked out the door of the beach house and onto the sand. As the new couple made their way down the beach and out of sight of the house, the warp pad lit up.   
>Garnet stood on the pad, smiling broadly. She wrote out "Congratulations to the new couple" on a piece of paper before warping back out.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back but never got around to publishing it. I hope people can enjoy it.


End file.
